East Side Story
by Vampi
Summary: Seto/Anzu romance plus a pinch of hatred. Yami/Yuugi humor with issues. Warning: Lots of Cursing, Sexual Innuendos, Drug use. Two people who thought they hate each other blossom into a deep bond. Yami goes...ghetto and insane
1. Default Chapter

East Side Story  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in Domino High School. Everyone was getting into there classes for there last period of the day. Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were heading to their last class for the day. First they're were checking there lockers to get there books. " So Jounouchi are you coming with us to the arcade? I heard its free game night and there's a mini Duel Monsters tourny," said Yuugi with a kind tone to his voice. "Sure Yug, I'll be there. I have to show everyone why I'm the 2nd rank duelists next to my best friend," gloated Jounouchi. Yuugi then smiled. Honda then saw a picture of Jounouchi and Mai together. In the pic Jounouchi was trying to sneak a kiss on Mai's cheek and she slapped him in the mouth. Honda then laughed. " Wow Jou, I see you're really scoring with Mai. Was it good for you as it was for her?" laughed Honda. "Wha---Oh shit. I forgot I was suppose to take that down. Anywayz, here's the real pic," said Jou. He handed Honda a pic of him and Mai, Jou was smiling.but with a busted lip. " Jounouchi you stink with the Ladies," said Honda. "HEY! Well, Mai loves me. She really does. The way that she looks at me," said Jounouchi dreamily. "Yeah.with utter disgust," laughed Honda. The bell rang and all the students in the hallway began running to there classes.  
  
A few seconds later the gang was all in class. There teacher Ms. Namara was saying there assignments. "Well, as every teenager knows. Duel Monsters has been a phenomenol hit on society lately. From all around the globe from here to the United States. Anyways, your assignments are to write an essay stating how Duel Monsters brings people together and what is so great about the game that draws everyone from Teen to Adult. You will be assigned a partner. Well, since I give the the assigned partners. I'll let ya make the decision," said Ms. Namara. Jounouchi then raised his hand almost falling off his desk and almost landing on the kid in front of him. "Oh yes Jounouchi?" asked Ms. Namara. "Can I have Yuugi as my partner?" asked Jounouchi with a bright smile. "Sure why not. Now everyone get your partners," said Ms. Namara as she sat down on the desk and saw the students scatter around the room picking there partners. Bakura went with Honda, Jounouchi with Yuugi of course and everyone else was fine.except two people.  
  
" Mr. Kaiba why have you not chose your partner yet?" asked Ms. Namara. "None of these Amateurs can be up to my level of expertise. Give me a break. I'm not gonna be some tutor for them," said Seto. "Ah ha! Well you know this assignment will lead you to pass this class. I don't know why you wouldn't want to share your vast knowledge of Duel Monsters with some lucky person," said Ms Namara. " Just to let you know. I'm at the top of my league. In Duel Monsters and in school, so flunking this meaningless assignment and this class is not going to do no harm for my permanent records. I can go to Harvard or Oxford without even trying," said Seto.  
  
Anzu was the only one without a partner. Guess my deck is not so great, thought Anzu depressingly as she looked at her Elf's Light card. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up. "Well, lucky you Mr. Kaiba. You might be a wealthy CEO. But you're still in school. And I won't stand to see a student fail. Ms. Masaki I want you to meet your new partner," said Ms Namara. Oh no! Its just my day. I hate him. Jeez, I wish Jounouchi would've picked him. At least Jounouchi argues with him all the time. I wish Yuugi were my partner, thought Anzu suddenly getting a big headache. "Oh hey Ms Namara. I'll trade Yuugi for.the Prince of Darkness over there," said Jounouchi seeing that Anzu looked uncomfortable. "Yeah Ms. Namara I won't mind," said Yuugi looking at Anzu worriedly.  
  
" Yuugi why don't you put a muzzle on Jounouchi's mouth. I can smell his stink breath from here. And there is no way I'm gonna let you be my partner," said Seto. Jounouchi then clenched his fists about to lunged at Seto. Honda and Yuugi then held Jounouchi back. "Let me at him. I can beat his snotty ass up. One day.YOU AND ME!" said Jounouchi as he was kicking his legs forward trying to hit Seto. "JOUNOUCHI SIT DOWN! You cannot change your partners. This is a team effort. Anzu you will be with Seto and Jounouchi will be with Yuugi. Class dismissed," said Ms Namara.  
  
Anzu was at her locker taking out her Duel Monsters deck. "Hey Anzu. Don't be sad. If I can tolerate Kaiba I'm sure you can," said Yuugi with a smile. She always loved Yuugi for his great optimism and kindness, thought Anzu. "Yeah.hopfully. We've never talked to each other one on one, only when you dueled him Yuugi. I have to pass this class to get into the Jilliard School of performing Arts in NYC," said Anzu. "Don't worry Anzu. If that trenchcoat wearing bastard bothers you, just call me. Your brave and courageous friend Jounouchi Katzuya, to come to the rescue," said Jounouchi. "More like getting-his-ass-beat-by-Kaiba and then the courageous and brave speech after he got his ass whupped," said Honda. "SHUT UP! Anywayz, I'm not afraid of the chump," said Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey guys," said Bakura. "Oh hey," said the Gang. "Hey Honda ya ready for the assignment?" asked Bakura. "Oh sure. Just let me get my deck its in my locker," said Honda. "Well Yug . COME ON!" said Jounouchi running down the hallway towards the exit. "JOU WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Yuugi. See ya Anzu," said Honda and Bakura. Anzu was left there all alone as she walked down the halls towards the exit. She came outside and was about to cross the street when a limousine almost hit her. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING!" shouted Anzu angrily. "Get in the car," said Kaiba simply as the limousine window slid down. "What?" said Anzu puzzled. "Get.In.The.Car. Do I have to write it on a big neon sign for you?" said Seto. "First of all. You might be my partner. But there is no way I'm taking crap from you," said Anzu. "Fine. Be that way. Meet me at my house in a few minutes. Walk.I don't care," said Seto as the limousine window slid up and kick up dust on Anzu as it drove away. Anzu then cough as she started making her way.until rain started pouring down. "OH I HATE THIS! I hate Seto Kaiba," said Anzu stomping her foot like an irritated child.  
  
Mokuba was doing his homework in the living room as he saw his brother come down the stairs. "Hey Big Brother wazzup?" asked Mokuba. "Nothing. Just that I'm expecting a pests to come in the house any minute now.if she even gets here," said Seto impatiently tapping his foot. "A she huh? Girlfriend?" said Mokuba. " Far from it. More like pain in the ass and annoying. Its that girl who hangs out with Yuugi Motou all the time. Anzu Masaki," said Seto as he rolled his eyes when he said her name. "Oh that's Yuugi's girlfriend. You're trying to steal her away huh," said Mokuba. "WHAT! Of course not. That girl is so annoying and such a tag along with Yuugi and his loser friends Honda and Jounouchi," said Seto wiping off lint on his mandarin black collar shirt. "Hey why can't she be your girlfriend. I heard Yuugi likes her a lot but.I don't see them kissing and stuff like in the movies like Girlfriends and Boyfriends do," Mokuba said. "Mokuba you're watching too much TV. I told you to keep to your studies. Besides, she's not my type. She works at Burger World for god sakes," said Seto. "Oh Burger World. Oh can we go there later Seto?" Mokuba said as he jumped up in excitement. " I suppose Mokuba," said Seto as he put on a little smile for his beloved brother.  
  
Anzu was running with her dress all wet and her hair also. She had her notebook and duel deck in a plastic bag. She then saw the Kaiba mansion. It was humongous, her eyes went wide at that moment. A black suited man then walked towards the other side of the gate. "May I help you?" said the man with a serious tone. "Hi.um.I'm Anzu Masaki I'm Seto's--- ," said Anzu until she was cutoff. "Master Kaiba , Ms. Masaki has arrived," said the Man on the cellphone. Anzu then abruptly stepped back as the gate slid to the side. She entered the property cautiously as she looked around. There was a lush garden with a few pitbulls and dovormans with other men in black suits holding them on there leashes. She then got up to the front door as the door suddenly open with an angry Seto. "You're late. You know I have a life unlike you. Now come in," said Seto. "I'm not coming in until you treat me with respect," said Anzu angrily with her hands on her hips. Seto then clenched his teeth. " If you want to stay out there then FINE! To hell with you," said Seto as he slammed the door on her face. Anzu got angry and then started pounding the door with both her fists. Mokuba then opened the door. "Hey you're Yuugi's girlfriend right?" said Mokuba eating a cookie. "Uh.I'm not Yuugi's girlfriend. We're just friends," said Anzu giving Mokuba a warm smile.  
  
"Hmm.do you have any burgers with you?" asked Mokuba. "Uh.no sorry," said Anzu a bit embarrassed. "Oh okay. Well come in anywayz," said Mokuba. Anzu let herself in cautiously again. The house-mansion, palace whatever, was breathtaking. " Wow its so beautiful," said Anzu. "Yeah.though its confusing as hell though. Get lost in the hallways all the time," said Mokuba going to his homework again. Anzu just stood there not knowing what to do. Mokuba then looked up. "Oh.Seto's is in his Office. Its um.jeez, just let me take you," said Mokuba as he grabbed her hand and headed upstairs. A few seconds later there were in front of glossy mahogany wooden double doors. "Well, I'm off," said Mokuba as he left Anzu alone. Anzu then straightened up her damp dress and smoothed her hair as she slowly came in. She saw Seto talking on two phone's and on a laptop. "Sell the stock. I don't care. Its useless," said Kaiba on one phone. "AHEM!" said Anzu. " Oh I see my brother was kind enough to let you in.God knows why. Anyway, sit over there.far from me. I'll be with you in a moment," said Seto annoyed.  
  
Anzu then did as he told. She sat on the black leather couch and crossed her legs as she got her duel deck out and notebook. A few minutes later, with a last shout on the phone. Seto then came towards her. Even though she didn't like him, she still had to admit he was quite handsome. She then got nervous and took a deep breath. He then sat across from her. She then stared at him. He's so young but he takes so much responsibility. How does he do it?, thought Anzu suddenly. She saw Seto's mouth moving, she shook her head and heard him. "HELLO! Take a picture it'll last longer. If you're just here to waste my time then leave. I have other pressing matters to attend to," Seto said as he slammed his deck on the black marble table. " Uh.Oh sorry. Well, I guess we should get started," said Anzu giving him a bit of a smile. Seto just looked at her as if she was stupid. Anzu then took out her deck. Seto was then a bit curious and looked at it . "May I see?" asked Seto. " Sure," said Anzu. He then took hold of it and look through the cards. He then started laughing. "What pathetic cards. What you got them from some Barbie doll box?" snorted Seto. "No. They're not great. But they're my best cards. Elf's Light, Shining Friendship," said Anzu. "I can annihilate them with my weakest monsters," said Seto. Anzu then got insulted. She loved her cards very much. "Yeah I see.but not with my Magician of Faith card," said Anzu. "Oh please. I wouldn't even waste bringing my Blue Eyes out for that pathetic card," said Seto  
  
"Listen, if you're just here to insult me and my deck. Then just shut up and do your part of the assignment," said Anzu. Seto then narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. She looked at him with a determined face. He's not scaring me one bit, thought Anzu. Hmm.Yuugi's girlfriend. This might work in my favor actually, thought Seto arching an eyebrow.  
  
" Hey that's a cool reason Jounouchi why Duel Monsters bring people together," said Yuugi as he wrote it on his notebook. "Yuugi I must speak with you immediately," said Yami. "Um.sure. What is it Yami?" asked Yuugi. "Well, I want to see more of this.Japan or whatever you call it, society," said Yami. " Well sure. But right now I'm doing something very important. So can it wait till later?" said Yuugi. " No," said Yami simply. "But---," said Yuugi. "NO! Yami transformation in 3,2,1," said Yami. Yuugi then transformed into Yami. Yami then looked around. "Sup," said Yami. "Uh.Hey Yami," said Jounouchi scratching his head trying to figure out if it was Yami or Yuugi. "Its Yami. I'm out. Later'z," said Yami as he headed out. "But Yami.uh.Yuugi wait," shouted Jounouchi. "What?" said Yami. "But our assignment," said Jounouchi. "Uh.yeah.just do it later. Um.you have any money?" asked Yami. "Sorry no," said Jounouchi. "Aight.Bye," said Yami. Jounouchi just stood there confused.  
  
Anzu and Seto's assignment was coming on smoothly. Seto tried not to insult Anzu much. But every once in a while his ignorance and brashness cracked through. She swallowed it up and just wrote down the notes. There were at it for 2 hours. Anzu then yawned. "Oh.well, I think we're done for today," said Anzu streching her back. Seto then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'm going to work," said Seto as he went towards his desk again with a stack full of papers. "How do you handle all this?" asked Anzu curiously. " By doing it," said Seto simply. Mokuba then barged in. "Can we go to Burger World now Seto?" asked Mokuba. " Fine Mokuba," said Seto as he grabbed his white sleeveless trenchcoat. "Oh hey. I can get ya a discount on your meal. You mind if I go with ya?" asked Anzu. "No-," said Seto until Mokuba interrupted. "Sure," said Mokuba as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the house.  
  
"Mokuba we're just going to the drive thru," said Seto. "But I want to go play in the playground in the restaurant. PLEASE Seto," said Mokuba with puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Let's go," said Seto as he walked. Anzu was walking behind them. I guess he's not all bad like Jounouchi says.well Jounouchi says he's the new Anti-Christ. But still, he loves his brother a lot, thought Anzu. "Would you hurry up," shouted Seto. Anzu then rolled her eyes. Later on they were inside Burger World. Everyone was looking at them. Actually at Seto, since he's quite popular and they're thinking why he's in some dingy low class restaurant. "Hey Suki," said Anzu happily as she waved at one of the workers she knew at Burger World. "Hey Anzu. Wazzup?" said the blonde dyed haired girl. "Hey just here with my.with him," said Anzu not knowing what to say to her co-worker. "Seto Kaiba. Wow is he like your Boyfriend now? I thought that Yuugi guy was," said Suki. " No.well, actually its Yami. But we're just friends.for now at least," winked Anzu.  
  
"So can ya do me a favor and give them a discount along with me. Since I promised his little brother that and all," said Anzu. "Um.sure. I don't know why though. Seto Kaiba can actually buy the whole restaurant franchise," said Suki. " I'm not really with him willingly. We were given an assignment in school.yadda yadda.I'll tell ya later," said Anzu. "You better," said Suki. Later on Anzu, Seto and Mokuba were sitting in a booth. Mokuba then finished his meal and went out to play in the indoor playground. There was a silence between her and Seto. "So.why do you hate Jounouchi so much?" asked Anzu. " What isn't there to hate from him. Guy is a total Loser," said Seto. " Not true. He sticks up for his friends. And has a very kind heart. He's like my big brother sometimes. But he does get carried away.but its mostly for his friends and his family," said Anzu. " Well, what do you expect with a person like that who has the IQ of an Ostrich," said Seto.  
  
Anzu was angry at that remark towards her friends, but she just slurped on her vanilla milkshake instead. Seto suddenly had the urge to ask her a personal question. "So.are Yuugi and you.together?" asked Seto. "Well, we do hang out a lot. But we're not romantically involved," said Anzu surprised at his question. Seto just glanced at her and then look on the window on his left side. Anzu looked towards the playground to see Mokuba playing. Anzu then felt someone looking at her. She then turned to Seto. Wait a minute, did I just see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes.Nah!, thought Anzu.  
  
She is pretty. She has big blue eyes and is dressed nicely at least. Better. No way she's going out with me dressed as some harlett or gutter trash---Going out with me? What am I thinking? thought Seto unbelievably. HA! I got it. I can ask her out.and then Yuugi will be so unfocused and jealous. It'll eat him up. Just like that day he first beat me in our first duel. I always wanted to get even with him. That duel in Pegasus castle was utter crap. He literally gave the match to me.I had to for Mokuba's sake, thought Seto. You're a lucky girl to go out with me now and soon a second time, thought Seto with evil eyes. "So.Anzu would you like to hang out.with me in some stupid crowded arcade I heard you like?" asked Seto. Anzu then almost choked on her milkshake. "Wha---Are you asking me out on a date Seto Kaiba?" said Anzu in shock. She couldn't help but blush. " Well.um. Why?" asked Anzu suspiciously. " It was meant to be as a Yes or No question. Now answer?" said Seto impatiently. "Um.Okay sure," said Anzu. What am I doing? I hate this guy. He's Yuugi's biggest rival. But.I feel like.I don't know what I'm feeling, thought Anzu.  
  
Yami was in a grocery store looking through the beer section. He then took out a 6 pack of Corona beer. " And I want some Big Red gum and a pack of cigarettes," said Yami. "ID?" asked the clerk. "Um.right here," said Yami as his forehead flashed the eye and the old man's weak mind was vulnerable to Yami's powers. The old clerk then put the items into a bag. "Paper of plastic?" asked the man. "Hmm.both," said Yami as he took his stuff and headed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Anzu ran to the schoolyard to meet up with her friends. She couldn't tell them that she was going out with Kaiba on a date. What am I saying? A date? More like.hanging out.thought Anzu frustrated. "Hey!" said Anzu as she got up to their regular table. "Hey Anzu. How are you?" asked Yuugi.looking a bit sick. "Yuugi, what's wrong?" asked Anzu worriedly. "Um.Yami took over for awhile. I don't know what he's been doing. But...I just woke up in the morning like this. He wouldn't explain. He was just in his part of my mind reading a book," said Yuugi. "Oh. Well, tell him I said Hi will ya Yuugi?" said Anzu as she blushed every time Yami's name was mentioned. Yuugi just nodded his head a bit reluctantly. He was quite jealous of the attention Yami got from Anzu. "Hey Yuugi, how about you come with me and Honda to the arcade tonight? They have that mini Duel Monsters tourny tonight," said Jounouchi. "Hey.that's a great idea. Maybe that'll keep Yami entertained. I feel.he's quite depressed about something," pondered Yuugi.  
  
THE ARCADE! No! Seto and I are going to the arcade tonight. Oh if they see me.Jounouchi.YAMI! I wouldn't know what to say, thought Anzu nervously. "Why the arcade? Um.why don't ya just.ya know.play a board game or something?" suggested Anzu. "Nah. Besides, isn't it Friday and don't you go dancing on that DDR machine tonight like you always do Anzu," said Jounouchi. "Uh.yeah but-," said Anzu until cutoff. " You're the best player I know from that game Anzu. You always amaze me with you moves and combos," said Yuugi. "Thanx Yuugi. Well, okay but what time are ya gonna be there?" asked Anzu. "We'll go there probably like around 6 o'clock," replied Jounouchi. Okay. All I have to do is schedule the date---NO ANZU IT"S NOT A DATE! Ok.hanging out time with Seto at an earlier time.if I can find him, thought Anzu looking around at the schoolyard.  
  
"Oh I left something at my locker. I'll be right back okay," said Anzu as she hurried inside the school. She heard that Kaiba used to hang out in the library.by himself when it was lunchtime. She saw him in the far corner of the school library. She then walked towards him quietly. "What do you want?" asked Seto without even looking up at her. "Um.I.Can't go out with you tonight. Cause.I'm not feeling well. Besides, I know you're doing this just to get back at Yuugi," said Anzu. Seto then laughed. Anzu just looked at him puzzled. "You think I'm going out with you just to be in your company? Don't flatter yourself. I'm only going out with you cause I heard there's a small Duel Monsters tourny and I heard Yuugi might enter it. It might give me a heads-up on his strategy," replied Seto. Anzu felt hurt. WHY THIS NO GOOD-What am I saying? I should be relieved, thought Anzu. "Ok, then fine. Go by yourself," said Anzu. "I don't think so. You did agree to come with me. So I'm taking you," said Seto as he took out his Palm Pilot. "Let's see.I have a meeting after school with the Kaiba Corp. Executives. Then have to talk to my Stock Holders. Then.Ahh yes! You just tag along with me to some rowdy arcade," said Seto. " TAG ALONG!" yelled Anzu angrily. "Well.surely not as a date," snorted Seto.  
  
"I am not a tag along. And if I were, I wouldn't tag along with you. Go by yourself," said Anzu as she was about to walk away. Suddenly she felt an iron grip on her arm. Seto then pulled her to him. " You are going with me whether you like it or not. Tell ya the truth, I'm just using you as a ruse to get Yuugi furious. Since he thinks you're his lil girlfriend. And when he see's you with me he'll get so unfocused and lose the tournament," said Seto. Anzu couldn't believe it. "WHAT! You're fucking sore loser. GET A LIFE!" shouted Anzu angrily as she shrugged out of his grasp. He wouldn't let go until, with all her might, tried to get out and then he let go. She then hit her back on a wooden table and fell to the ground. "Shows you not to mess with me. And I'm picking you up. Just in case you have this stupid idea of standing me up on this."date", said Seto as he walked away. Anzu just rubbed her lower back and moaned in pain.  
  
"Okay Yami. We're going to the arcade. There's going to be a mini Duel Monsters Tournament. Hope you enjoy it," said Yuugi. Yami just sighed with a bored expression. Yuugi never saw Yami like this. Yami always used to light up when he heard of any game tournament. "Yami, what's wrong?" asked Yuugi. " Um.I need a cigarette really bad Yuugi. Can ya go get me some?" asked Yami. "What? Yami, I can't get you cigarettes. I'm not old enough to buy them," said Yuugi. "Fine.lil baby boy," said Yami as he crossed his arms. "I guess I'll take over since.ya know.you suck and all," said Yami. Yuugi felt hurt by Yami's words. "Oh.," said Yuugi as he looked down. "Anywayz.Let's roll," said Yami as he put on his Battle City outfit on. Yami then broke Yuugi's piggy bank and took all the money. "HEY! I was saving money for-," said Yuugi. "What.to buy a new personality. Hey you got me for free," said Yami. Jounouchi and Honda were outside as Yami came out. "Yuugi.or Yami whatever. He.kinda gives me the creeps lately," said Honda. "Nah, he's cool. He's just.cool. Jeez, Honda I don't want to think today. Just duel," said Jounouchi. "When do you think Jou?" said Honda sarcastically. Jounouchi then hit Honda upside the head.  
  
A few hours later Anzu was in front of her mirror looking at her knee high leather boots, black mini skirt, pink top and, white jacket. Why should I dress for him? I'm just going to arcade to play DDR.that is all, thought Anzu. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Anzu opened and saw a black suited man. "Master Kaiba awaits you," said the man. Seto was yelling at someone on his cellphone. Oh I'm going to have a BIG headache, thought Anzu as she came into the limousine. "So what? That company is mostly bankrupt anyways. I'm going to take over it. Who gives a shit if it's a monopoly," said Seto as he hung up. Anzu just looked at him. He was dressed really cool yet conservative. Hey I remember this outfit. His Battle City uniform, thought Anzu. "You're sitting on my trenchcoat. Get off!" said Seto angrily. Anzu just rolled her eyes and moved over.  
  
A few minutes later the limousine stopped. The door then opened. "What a disgusting place. I surely can make a better arcade more then this outhouse," said Seto. Anzu just walked pass him and went inside. She went straight over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. She took her white jacket off. Seto then came in and the whole arcade went into a crowd of whispers. "Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" whispered a young boy to another boy's ear. Seto was used to the limelight and walked over to Anzu as his white trenchcoat billowed in the air. Why'd he have to come up to me, thought Anzu. "Well.um.GO AWAY!" said Anzu. Seto just perked an eyebrow and looked at the DDR machine. " I heard you were good in this. Figures, an unskilled person for an unskilled game," said Seto. " It takes a lot of skill. I bet you couldn't beat me in the Masters Mode," said Anzu. HA! Now I've got him. His pride, thought Anzu. "You think you can beat me in this silly game? Stupid girl, Mokuba plays this all the time. He's beaten it plenty of times. It's nothing special. It just a mindless physical game for people who can't deal with mental games," said Seto. "Or mental head cases like you," said Anzu as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Seto then gave a low growl. He then took off his white trenchcoat and set it aside. " Fine. Ultimate Hard Mode you say?" said Seto as he picked the song. Anzu couldn't believe it. Kaiba actually plays this game.and dances? I've got to be dreaming, thought Anzu as she cautiously went up to the dance pad. A crowd then formed behind them.  
  
Jounouchi, Honda and Yami entered the arcade. Yami got his quarters and looked around for a game that might hold his interest. He saw a fighting game machine called Tekken 4. He looked at the opening CG movie. Some guy named Kazuya reminded Yami of someone. Hmm.who could it be.Seto Kaiba? Nah! Thought Yami as he put his quarters in. He then pressed start but the game wouldn't start for him. "Hey.give me my quarters back you demon infested machine," yelled Yami as he hit the machine with the side of his fists.  
  
Anzu and Seto looked like they were floating in air at breakneck speeds. Anzu had never had a tough time keeping up with someone at her signature game. Seto just glanced at her then looked down at her breasts bouncing underneath her baby pink top. He then looked quickly away. This is going too far, thought Seto. Everyone was yelling and excited seeing them dancing. Anzu couldn't believe the crowd behind her and Seto. Anzu then did her best combo that no one has beaten. Seto just smirked and did a combo that let Anzu just stare at his body and rhythm of the dancing he went through. Anzu couldn't believe it. Soon the game ended and Seto was a few points ahead of her. No one has beaten me in this game. And he didn't even break a sweat. And I'm sweltering, thought Anzu. "I.Wow Seto those are great moves," admired Anzu. "I'm bored," said Seto as he put his trenchcoat on and walked away to get a drink in the minibar.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!" shouted Yami as he took hold of the joystick and tried to pull it out as he kicked the machine. Jounouchi and Honda saw Yami's outburst. "HEY HEY! Yami, don't do that. Or you'll get us banned from here," said Jounouchi. "I'm sorry. Its just that this contraption is possessed and took my metal coins," said Yami. " Ahh no problem. You just have to hit some of these machines in the right place," said Jounouchi as he did two hits to the side then hit the screen two times as the game started. "There ya go," said Jounouchi. "Thank you Jou," said Yami. When Jounouchi and Honda left, Yami's eye on the middle of his forehead glowed.suddenly then machine spewed out quarters from the quarter slot as Yami put them in his pocket.  
  
"Hey that was great. You mind if I have a rematch," said Anzu as she smiled at Seto. " UGH! This water is tap and I think this glass is dirty," said Seto with a disgusted look as he put it on the table. "Hey I know a better place. Come on," said Anzu as she grabbed Seto's wrist, as she saw Yami, Jounouchi and Honda. "We're not on a date," said Seto as he snatched his hand away from Anzu's grip "Okay its not. But I think you might like it. Don't worry we'll be back when the tournament starts okay," said Anzu as she got up and headed out. Seto just sucked his teeth and went after her.  
  
Anzu then ordered the largest banana split ice cream sundae special from the Ice Cream shop. She set it on the booth where Kaiba was sitting. "Let's dig in," said Anzu as she handed him a spoon and she took a scoop. Seto just looked at her and the sundae weirdly. He then took a scoop. Anzu then went for the cherry on top but Seto saw her gunning for it and scooped it up before she did. Anzu got angry but then she laughed. "Does it always have to be a competition with you?" said Anzu as she wiped the ice cream from her lips. " At times. Life is just one big race you have to win. And I plan on getting the grand prize," said Seto as he took another scoop. " And that is?" asked Anzu. Seto just looked at her and ate the ice cream. "Oh I see. Defeating Yuugi huh. You guys. Hmm.Jounouchi and you have some things in common I see. Jounouchi always saying he's going to defeat you or beat you to a bloody pulp everyday. Of course we just play along and believe him," giggled Anzu. "Hmm.I see you're not naïve in all things. You know that I could beat his dumbass," said Seto. " I wouldn't be so sure. Jounouchi has leveled up to maybe even to your expertise level," said Anzu hitting at his pride again. Seto then gripped the spoon tightly, angry that she would say those words to him. "That moron wouldn't know expertise if they name him Expertise," said Seto. Anzu got angry and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Ah yes. Duel Monsters. Have my deck here," said Jounouchi. "Hey where's Yami?" asked Honda. "He's over---Hey where'd he go?" said Jounouchi puzzled. "That's what I'm saying ya dimwit," said Honda slapping him upside the head. Jounouchi just rubbed his head as he looked around the arcade. 


End file.
